narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Hyūga
Aoi Hyūga(日向碧,Hyūga Aoi) was a Chūnin from Hakkingakure until he left the village in search of power. Background Life as Aoi Aoi was born and raised in Hakkingakure by two unknown parents. He was trained by his uncle Yashi Hyūga in the Gentle Fist. After Graduating from the academy he was placed in Team Sen along with Naoki and Midori Keiko. Aoi felt like he was the weakest in the group and always tried to beat Naoki, thought of him as his rival and trained every day. When he became a Chūnin h was filled with joy but it soon turned into rage only to find out that Naoki had been promoted to Jōnin. While on a mission Aoi became jealous of Naoki and tried to kill him only to be stopped by his sensei, three months after the indecent Aoi was filled with to much rage and left the village. After a year of travailing he became sick and passed out in a forest. When he woke up he saw a figure who began to talk about his life. Aoi questions Kensai as he was killed after the Neo Akatsuki War. Tafun begins to explain how he survived and that he need a successor to live out his goal. Two years past after Kensai trained Aoi. Kensai tells his student he must rebuild the Neo Akatsuki in order to achieve there goals. After Kensai dies Aoi takes on the alias of Osamu. Beginning the Plan Appearance As a child, Aoi had short, spiky, brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved white uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a black jacket with an white collar and trimmings. As Osamu, Aoi created awite robe with a hood and mask to hide his face. Personality In his youth Aoi was always late,which more often than not, was due to him always training. Aoi was also very inpatient, always rushing onto battle with out a plan wich is way he spent most of his time in the hospital. Naoki stated that he was very jealous and quick to anger. By the time he became an adult, after his training with Tafun he learned to be very patient and more level headed. he also became very violent and dangerous. As seen when he killed a man's family for not giving him any information on Arata Uzumaki. Abilities As an Hyūga clan member, Aoi had some skill as a ninja in his younger years, as he became a chūnin at the age of 11 though he appeared inferior in skill to most of his classmates such as Midori Keiko or Naoki. As an adult, having been trained personally by Tafun himself and passing on most of his skills and knowledge to the young Hyūga, Aoi's abilities have developed immensely and he has become strong enough to go up against multiple top-level shinobi, such as his former teacher Sen Uchiha, after only a few years of his leave from the village, who was leading the village at the time and defeated the S-rank kunoichi, Yuki Senju. He is also capable of holding his own in a one-on-four battle against Ken, Kiyoko, Rai and Tsubasa. Taijutsu As a child, Aoi was fairly skilled with taijutsu. When awakening his Byakugan, his hand-to-hand abilities improved as he was better able to read and now even predict his opponents movements to the point that he was able to effectively counter Naoki. He also displayed skill in coordinated attacks alongside Midori Nature Transformation After obtaining his masters Rinnegan, Aoi was able to master all of the Natures and use most ninjutsu that he could not. His most powerful nature is fire, he mostly uses for touring his enemies or burning down villages. Dōjutsu Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Aoi possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, nearly and ability to see chakra networks amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae — a weakness of which Aoi is actually aware of and takes extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 metre field of vision when activated, Aoi is able to increase its range several times, to at least 800 metres. He is also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan Rinnegan Following the loss of his master, Aoi implanted his Rinnegan into his left eye socket in preparation for the revival of Neo Akatsuki. Equipment As an adult, Aoi has been shown with various weapons over the years. During the revival of Neo Akatsuki he began carrying the war fan that Madara Uchiha was famous for during his life. During his youth he carried a Fūma Shuriken. In his fight with Sen Uchiha he used Chakra Disruption Blades.